


Hogwarts: A New Adventure

by thespacepirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacepirate/pseuds/thespacepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beep boop I wrote stuff. But really I am not a writer lol</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

While the war in Europe came to an end, the one in North America had just sparked. With a thirst for power and control, an unknown wizard wanted a force of slaves for his own sick desires. Not an army of mindless muggle slaves, or wizard men to carry out evil deeds, but he wanted the witches. He decided that not only was he above the muggles, but above the female spell casters. 

He slowly gained followers of a like mind, keeping their heads down as to avoid directing attention to themselves until they could strike with a great force. They began to call themselves the deprived. Whispers started of young daughters being stolen away. Rumors of families being threatened if they did not willing give up their talented girls. 

The United American Magical Democracy (aka the UAMD) did not take the treat seriously until it was too late.on the first day of term, The Salem School for Talent Witches was attacked and nearly burned to the ground. Many parents had been threatened if they did not hand their girls over, and those threats had been ignored. Many families had begun to flee North America as the time known as the Second Salem Witch Trials had begun.


	2. Coming to terms

Jace was not happy. Three years ago she had to move to Ireland with her grandparents while her parents helped the Magical Democracy fight The Deprived and struggled to rebuild the largest all girls magic school in the world.

Jace had been promised that by the time she turned eleven she would be allowed to return to the states and learn the ways of her magical ancestors there, but her she was, being driven by her grandparents personal chauffeur to Kings Cross Station to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had already had a hard time fitting in with the other young magical children her parents had made her socialize with in America, being one of the very few pureblood girls left in the country. She was expect to be paired with another pureblood to be able to carry on the McElroy name. Now, she was going to an english school, as an american who hated tea and didn’t want to understand english culture. She was sure she would never fit in here.

“Now Jace, dear, stop your sulking. I can assure you that you’ll find your place at Hogwarts.” Jace’s grandmother Linnea chirped. “You’ve got strong irish blood, purer than most, and you'll find that will still gain you respect among your peers, despite what the war determined years ago. Besides, I’m sure there will be a few other american children that have had their parents enroll them here. After that sad business in Salem….”

Jace tuned her out, it was the same speech she had heard ever since receiving her acceptance letter. She dreaded the fact that she was a pureblood. Since the war, blood purity wasn’t something to be proud of, but it was one of the only things her parents had taught her to flaunt. She didn’t know how to act around other kids, and nobody in her family was helping her prepare for living among hundreds of them.

Trying to Gain her attention, her grandmother cleared her throat, “Dear, do explain to me why you had cut off all your lovely hair? GIrls would do anything for such a lovely long blonde style.”

Jace rolled her eyes, “ Grandmother, you know I don’t have any desire to look like all the other girls. Besides, its much easier having it short.” she reached up to make sure her hair was still styled into her perfect faux hawk that she had spent too much time on putting every spike into place. Secretly, she wanted to stand out for her looks, her personality; she wanted to be more than just a fancy name. She quietly sighed, her name had followed her from America to Ireland, why should it stop haunting her at school?

“Here we are Jace dear,” Grandmother Linnea stepped out of the car, after her chauffeur had opened the wide door, and onto the curb of Kings Cross Station. As Jace had her trunk loaded onto onto a trolly, she glanced at the station clock. Great, she was fourty minutes early. She’d be the only on the train this early.

“I can take it from here, thank you,” Jace took her trolly from the chouffer, her covered bird cage carefully balanced on top of her trunk. 

Her grandmother looked slightly worried, “Do you remember where to go? How to get onto the platform? Where did you put your wand, you’ll always need to-”

“Yes, yes! Grandmother I know, platform 9 and ¾, run into the brick wall, and my wand is safely tucked into my coat.” Jace pulled open her jacket, revealing a thin black wand in the inner pocket. Jace indicated her covered cage, “Victor and I will be fine, you don’t have to see us off.” 

Before her grandmother could even respond, Jace whirled around with her trolley and moved towards the barrier as fast as she could without upsetting the cage. Once she found the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10, she hesitated for only a moment before jogging straight for it.

Even in her black mood, she was amazed at the sight of the bright scarlet train, shining in the early morning sun. A gold plaque bore the words 'The Hogwarts Express'. Jace looked around, viewing a few families seeing their kids off on the train. She carefully made her way to the back of the train, not wanting to draw attention to herself so early in the day. She saw a mother and son, saying their farewells to a girl about Jaces age, clutching an enormous black cat with both arms. She witnessed two very nervous looking parents (muggles, definetly muggles) double checking their sons bag. The black haired boy glanced anxiously at have have before turning back to his parents. Suddenly two older boys dressed in yellow and black, one chucking a bludger at the other, ran past Jace as they yelled animatedly about the upcoming quidditch season.  
Finally she reached the last carriage and pulled her truck and cage into an empty compartment. She moved Victors cage to the empty seat next to her, hoping it sent a message to not ask to sit next to her.

As Jace watched other young witches and wizards board the train, she couldn't help but start to feel excited. She would be learning how to use and control magic, without the strict eyes of her parents and grandparents criticizing and correcting her every step. She even dared to hope that she'd be able to make a new name for herself, that she'd be able to stand out from her family. She wanted to be powerful, but not because her family expected it of her. She wanted to have the power and talent that when she came of age, she could leave and start her own legacy.

As people started filing into the last carriage, Jace knew it was only a matter of time before someone came into her compartment. She stared out the window, adjusting her black frame glasses, hoping she would be spared for having to sit with overly prying kids, or even worse, someone who knew of her family. Jace really didn’t want to spend the next few hours having awkward small talk.

Ten minutes before the train was scheduled to leave, there was a small knock on her compartment door, and a young girl stood in the door frame. Her long, black, curly hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and her warm, dark brown eyes were framed by blue rimmed glasses. Jace actually smiled at her as she thought, well, I’m not the only one in glasses.

“Um, hello,” the newcomer quietly said with a small smile, “may I sit with you? Most of the other open seats are with older students and I-”

“Of course, no problem, I’m a first year here too,” Jace gestured to the seat across from her. “I wouldn’t want to sit with the older kids myself.”

Jace helped the girl get her trunk on the rack above their heads, just as the train began to move. Once done, the girl stuck out her hand to Jace. “I’m Carrie, by the way, Carrie Flores.”

“I’m Jace,” As she genuinely smiled back, she already like Carrie, she seemed honestly friendly and nice, not like she was trying to use Jace in any way. 

Carrie picked up a small carrier Jace hadn’t noticed before, “Is it alright if I let my kitten out? I see you’ve got a bird cage and I promise she won't disturb your owl.”

“Oh, no worries! Victor is fine around cats. And, he’s not an owl, but a raven!” Jace took the cover off the cage, and proudly showed off her pure black raven. “I got him back in Ireland, and now I’m thinking he’ll really catch everyone’s attention at school. Everyone here only seems to have owls”

“He’s so cool!” Carrie exclaimed as she leaned over for a closer look. “I’ve never even seen a raven up close!” 

Victor hopped closer to the side of the cage to get a look at Carrie. He let out a loud happy squawk and hopped around some more.

“Well,” Jace said, “let us see if he like your cat as much as he likes you!”

Carrie open the top of her carrier and pulled out the tiniest little kitten Jace had ever seen; she could easily fit in the palm of her hand. It was a tortoiseshell colored kitten, with bright green eyes and long white whiskers.

“Meet Moose!” Carrie proclaimed. “She’s a mountain tree cat from Canada. They’re supposed to be the best climbing cats in the world!”

“Moose?” Jace questioned. “You do know what a moose looks like, right?”

“Of course I do!” Carrie replied. “I honestly thought she would’ve grown by now, but, it looks like she may be a late bloomer…” 

“That's alright,” laughed Jace, “I like the name Moose. Reminds me of home.”

“Are you from North America? I was born in Canada, and my families moved around a bit, but we’ve been in england for about seven years now.”

Jace sighed, “Yeah, I’m originally from America, but my parents sent me here after the Salem School was attacked. They wanted to make sure I went to the best magic school, and apparently the best choice was Hogwarts..”

“Well they were right!” said Carrie, “ I’ve been waiting to come here since my older sister got her letter! I’ve been dying to know if I’ll be in the same house as her!”

“House?” Jace inquired. “We don’t all live together?”

“You haven’t heard of the different houses? Well, you see, there’s four houses,” Carrie explained, “They’re like different teams, and once you are sorted into a house, you can get point for your team and try to win the house cup!”

“What house was your sister in? And why was she placed there?” Jace asked. She didn’t know she would be judged so quickly once she arrived at the school.

“She was in Hufflepuff. And your sorted based on your personality traits,” Carrie clarified. “Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty and teamwork. I’m pretty positive I’ll go there, families tend to belong to the same house.”

Loyalty and teamwork. Well, Jace was sure that wouldn’t be her house. She rarely got along with people, and had never had a real friend, so those were two traits she’s never had. As Jace continued to ponder her possibilities of becoming a Hufflepuff, Moose jumped across the cabin to inspect Victor. The kitten and the raven seemed to study each other intently, then as Moose rubbed against the side of the cage, Victor nuzzled her with his beak.

“Awwww look Jace, our pets like each other!” Carrie pointed out. “Maybe it’s a sign, maybe you and I will be in the same house together!”

Jace smiled back, “Maybe we will be! It would be nice to see a familiar face everyday... So Carrie, what else can you tell me about these houses we'll be placed into?"

"Hmmmm," Carried pondered, "there's Gryffindor, that's the house that famous Harry Potter was in. They're supposed to be known for their bravery. Ravenclaw is supposed to be for the really smart students, like genius level smart. And then there's Slytherin...." Carried paused and frowned slightly at the mention of the last house.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Jace asked. How could one house be worse than the others?

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it," started Carrie, "it's just that, during the war, a lot of Voldermorts followers came from that house. The founder prided himself on only teaching purebloods, and it wasn't until recently that half bloods had started being sorted into that house. It's supposed to be better now but..."

Jace was quiet. A house made for pure bloods? And hat had a reputation for being the bad guys? She silently hoped she wouldn't be placed there, she wanted Carrie to like her!

"Don't worry though," said Carrie, breaking the silence, "I'm sure you won't go there!"

The two girls continued to chat about all sorts of topics as the train made its way north. Carrie was also a pureblood, but her family didn’t have the pure-pride that Jace’s seemed to relish. Her sister had graduated from Hogwarts last year and was working back in Canada as a researcher for charms based on the movements of the stars. Her mum was a seamstress in Diagon Alley, and her father had unfortunately died during the second war. He had been an emissary for the Canadian Magical Embassy, and had simply arrived at the Ministry of Magic at the wrong time. When he refused to join the Death Eaters ranks because of his pureblood status, they had murdered him on the spot. While Carrie had been very young at the time, she still remembered her father, and had spoke of him proudly. Jace did everything she could to avoid talking about her family. She didn’t want Carrie knowing that her grandparents had thought that the Dark Lord had the right idea, and they might have joined him if they hadn’t been in Ireland, and if her parents hadn’t been in America.

As they talked the sun dipped below the mountains in the west. “We must be nearly there,” said Carrie as she stretched out along her seat. “We should probably get changed into our robes.”  
They quickly changed into their plain black robes, gray skirts, and white button down shirts. While Jace put on simple, yet stylish black flats, Carrie was lacing up black tennis shoes, that were covered in little silver studs. Jace asked, “Can you wear those with the uniforms?”

Carrie shrugged, “I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

Suddenly, the train began to slow down. Jace and Carrie pressed with noses against the window, in hopes of seeing their new school. They saw a neat, small station, where they were told to leave their trunks and pets on board the train, that they would be taken to their dormitories separately. Trembling with excitement the girls clambered out onto the stations platform when they heard a great booming voice calling out “Firs’ years over here, firs’ years ov’r to me!”

Jace and Carrie were greeting by the largest man either of them had ever seen. Over eight feet tall, and nearly as wide, the man had a great wild beard, but happy beetle black eyes. “You two lasses doing alright? Jus’ line up ov’r ‘ere and I’ll get ye up to the school shortly.”

Jace and Carrie were whispering excitedly by the lake which they were lining up too, trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of the giant squid Carries sister had told her about. Other first years were gathering around them, chatting excitedly. Jace heard snatches of conversations, kids wondering where they were going to be sorted, talking about their new owls, and making new friends. 

Soon the giant man came over and introduced himself as Hagrid, the Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. He led the group over to the edge of the lake, where their were a dozen small boats lined up. “No mor’ than four to a boat, now, and mind tha’ no one falls in the lake.”

Carrie and Jace got in a boat with two boys. One of them was the nervous looking black haired muggle born Jace had seen on the platform earlier, and he introduced himself as Greg Morllete. The other boy, who said his name was Tom Aven, was quite tall for an eleven year old. they rode silently along the glassy water until they turned a bend and they all gasped.

There it was, Hogwarts. The castle was glowing brightly against the night sky, reflecting in the dark lake waters. Jace may have been apprehensive about her new school this morning, but now she could barely contain her excitement.


	3. The Welcoming Feast

Carrie couldn't believe it: she was here! She had finally made it to Hogwarts! After hearing all the stories her sister Laurie had told her, she was going to have her own to tell. She looked over at Jace, saw the lights from the castle window reflecting in the lenses of her glasses, and with the same look of awe that Carrie was sure she had on her face.

The little boats carried them under a small overhang that was covered in vines, and into a small cave that must've been directly under the castle itself. Hagrid escorted the excited first years to a large iron door and knocked three times. 

Almost immediately the door was opened by an older man, who was very round and sporting a large, walrus-like mustache. He straightened his too-small waistcoat and cleared his throat, " Good evening, I am professor Slughorn, potions master here at Hogwarts. We've just got a short walk to the great hall, where you will sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or, my own, Slytherin. Now please, quickly now, follow me."

Carrie wished she had a few more pairs of eyes. No matter how much her sister had told could have prepared her for this. As they walked along a long narrow hallway, the staircase that was above them moved! And she had never seen so many enchanted paintings in one place. Even though she had grown up in a wizard household, the magic in this place was still overwhelming.

They were stopped before two huge golden doors. The professor turned back around to address them. "Now, just so you know, you will line up in front of the four house tables. I will call you name from this list and you will then sit on the stool up front to be sorted!" He gave another cheery smile and looked them all over once more before opening the doors. 

Carrie gasped-the ceiling! It was open to the sky! She couldn't stop staring and almost tripped twice as she tried to view the night sky.

"Is it enchanted like that?" Jace whispered next to her.

"I suppose, my sister never mentioned this to me..." 

Once she was able to tear her eyes away from the ceiling, she finally noticed all of the other students in the room. There were so many, and they all had their eyes on the first years. Suddenly Carrie felt very small, and quite nervous. How did they actually sort them into houses? No one had ever told her!

She quickly whispered to Jace, "Did the professor say how he was sorting us? Did I miss something?"

"No! I was just going to ask you that!" Jace looked worried. "Are they going to question us in front of the entire school?!" 

Carrie looked around at the other first years. They all looked nervous and a bit scared. Apparently none of them knew what they were in for.

When they reached the front of the room, the first years did as they were told and lined up in front of the four house tables, watching Professor Slughorn put a small stool in front of them. And then on top of the stool he placed an old, patched pointed hat on top of it. 

Carrie and Jace exchanged confused glances. Just as Carrie opened her mouth to ask Jace about the old hat, a large rip in the seam opened up and the began to sing!

"Every year on this day,  
I'm asked to perform a task,  
To be placed at the welcoming feast,  
And inspect behind your mask,

My difficult duty, as years before,  
Is deciding your perfect place,  
To help you learn and grown,  
For the next seven years you will face

The Hogwarts founders, there were   
Four,  
Different qualities each were seeking,  
So be patient, a moment it will take,  
For into your head I'll be peeking,

Maybe you belong in Gryffindor,  
Where they're courageous, brave and   
Daring,  
Of perhaps Nobel Hufflepuff,  
Loyal, hardworking and caring,

The ambitious go to Slytherin,  
Where the sly and cunning are admired,  
You may belong to wise Ravenclaw,  
Who's vast knowledge is inspired,

So sit down, put me on  
And listen to my words within,  
We've got a feast to start   
So let our sorting begin!"

The whole room, Carrie and Jace included, broke out in applause. Talking hats? Magic ceilings? Could Hogwarts get any more amazing?

Professor Slughorn stepped forward, "When I call your name, please sit and place the sorting hat on your head. One sorted, you may then find a seat at the appropriate table." He cleared his throat, "Adams, Luke"

A dark skinned boy made his way nervously to stool. He paused for a moment before putting the old hat on his head. The sorting hat was silent for a whole minute before announcing "GRYFFINDOR!"

A table at the far end of the hall erupted in applause. Carrie thought they looked like a fun group of kids, they all seemed glad to have a new addition to their house.

Carries mind wandered as she looked at the other three house tables. Next to the gryffindor one, all the student were clad in blue and bronze ties. As she watched the blue-bronze students, they started clapping politely, apparently a student had been sorted there (who's name was called? Brown? How many names had been called already? She should really be paying more attention..).

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat announced loudly, breaking Carries concentration. She was excitedly as the young Asian boy made his way over to the table. The student there were all cheering at his arrival. The students wearing their black and yellow ties looked like a pleasant bunch. Carrie couldn't wait to join them! 

The next student called (Cook, Matthew) almost strutted up to the stool. He confidently placed the sorting hat on his head and instantly it called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Carrie watched as the boy happily made his way over to the last table. She knew she shouldn't be judging the house so soon, but they looked like an unpleasant lot. While they did cheer for their new addition, they looked they were assessing him, seeing if he was worthy to be in their green and silver colored house. 

"Flores, Carrie!" Slughorn sidedly called out, catching Carrie off guard. She slowly made her way to the stool, growing more nervous and excited with each step. Here we go, she thought to herself as she lowered the hat on her head. Her vision went black as the brim slipped over her eyes 

"Hmmmm," a small voice sounded in her head. "I remember your sister, Laurie, she made a good student. I can see many adventures ahead for you, young Carrie. I better place you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word for all to hear. Carrie was frozen for a moment. Gryffindor? Not Hufflepuff? Slightly shocked, she walked over to her new home, welcomed by applause and cheers. She took her place by another first year, and looked back over to Jace. Jace gave her a thumbs up, and mouthed "Save me a seat!"

Carrie patted the empty bench next her, letting Jace know she had a place here. Carrie turned to the first year next to her and whispered, "Hey I'm Carrie, I guess we've found our new house!"

"I know I'm so excited!" The girl responded, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes. " I'm glad I got put in the same house as my dad, he'll be so happy! And my names Kerin, Kerin Armit."

"Nice to meet you Kerin. It's cool you're in the same house as your dad, my sister was in Hufflepuff but I guess I didn't quite fit there." Carrie shrugged. "But Gryffindor seems like a good-"

"McElroy, Jace!"

Carrie spin around, she almost missed Jaces name being called! McElroy, Carrie felt as if she had heard that name before. Jace hadn't mentioned it earlier...

She watched as Jace confidently walked up to the stool and placed the hat on. The hat deliberated for a moment, then two, before shouting out "SLYTHERIN!"

Carrie felt her jaw drop. How could Jace be in Slytherin? There had to be a mistake. Slytherins and Gryffindors were supposed to be rivals! Enemies, sometimes too. 

Jace have Carrie one last look with wide blue eyes, straightened up, and walked over to the Slytherin table. Immediately, two of the old Slytherins invited them to sit next to her, obviously interested in the first year for some reason.

"Are you alright? Do you know that girl?" Kerin whispered to Carrie. 

"I just met her on the train," replied Carrie. "She doesn't seem like the Slytherin type though..."

"Well you've heard of her family, right? The McElroy family would definitely be in Slytherin," Kerin said. "They're a prideful pureblood line from Ireland. I don't think they were involved with you-know-who, but..." Kerin turned back to sorting, letting her words hang in the air.

Carrie shook her head. She herself was a pureblood, there was plenty out there that weren't extremists. She barely clapped her hands as a few more new first years were added the Gryffindor, she was just so preoccupied with trying to figure out who Jace was. Maybe Slytherins weren't as bad as the stories she's heard about them.

Bringing her out of her musings, the last student was sorted and professor Slughorn picked up the stool and sorting hat and left through a side door. He returned quickly, sitting at a long table at the front of the room. There was only adults sitting there, Carrie assumed they were the teachers. She spotted the huge man Hagrid at one end. 

And older women that was seated in the middle stood up. She was dressed in deep blue robes with a matching pointed hat. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her head. Carrie thought she looked like a woman who was not to be crossed.

"I am headmaster Mcgonagall, and I would like to welcome all students, young and old, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few announcements before we begin our feast. First, all products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes have been banned,including the thirty-two new products that came out this summer. A full list is available in Mr. Filtch's office. Also, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. We also have a new teacher this year, as professor Havor retired last year. I'd like to welcome Professor Kross as our new Muggle studies teacher."

There was polite applause as a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, stood up and have a small wave.

"Now, I hope you all enjoy the feast," Mcgonagall gave a small smile. "Tuck in."

Before her eyes, the pervious empty golden plates filled with food of all sorts! The was a lamb casserole, vegetable stew, rib roast, and much, much more. Carrie took a little of everything, attempting to get her mind off of her Slytherin friend.

After having seconds of everything, Carrie felt that she might be full. As she began to set down her silverware, the good all along the table disappeared, only to be replaced by a larg assortment of desserts! Carrie picked up her fork and spoon, decided that she really wasn't that full.

While Carrie worked on her huge slice of chocolate mousse cake, she took a look at the other students that would be her closest classmates for the next seven years. A few seats down the table there was a tall and slender blonde haired girl that had a prefect badge pinned to her robes. She was talking to a first year boy, who still looked nervous, and even a little sad. At the very end of the table, Carrie could see a ghost, floating around a group of boys who seemed to be laughing at something the ghost said. 

Carrie looked over at the Slytherin table. Jace wasn't talking to anyone, and seemed to just be pushing her dessert around on her plate. Carrie had a thought to go over and talk to her, but at that moment the food disappeared, and the headmaster stood up.

"Now that you've been properly fed and watered, it's time to retire to your dormitories. Please follow the prefects from your house, and they will show you to your new rooms while you stay here at Hogwarts. classes start tomorrow morning, so make sure you see that you are well rested." 

Carrie and her new friend Kerin slowly got up, Carrie instantly regretting that last piece of cake. She looked around for the blonde prefect she saw earlier at the table. 

"I think we should be following those two," Kerin pointed out two older students one of them the tall blonde. 

Carrie and Kerin made their way through the castle, following the prefects to their new dorms. Carrie knew she should be paying more attention to where she was being lead, but she was so tired after eating it was becoming a struggle just to keep walking.   
After what seemed like ages, the group of first years were stopped in front of a large portrait of a very large lady in a pink dress. "Password?" The fat lady asked, lookin down at them. 

The blonde prefect looked to the first years, "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The current password is Europa."

Upon saying the password, the portrait forward, revealing a passageway into the common room. Carrie took in the comfy sight, a large circular room with squishy arm chairs and couches surrounding a fireplace with a fire crackling away within. The boys were led up one stair case, while Carrie and the rest of the girls were led up another. Their room was at the very top of the stairs, and they saw that they had a room with a four poster bed with red velvet hangings for each of the new first year girls.

Carrie found that her bed was next to one of the tall, thin windows. Her trunk had been placed at the foot of her bed, and she was happy to see that Moose was sleeping contently on her pillow.

Carrie got dressed into her pajamas quickly, tired, but very excited to start her magical training tomorrow. She fell asleep the same moment her head hit the pillow.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop I wrote stuff. But really I am not a writer lol

Jace woke up early, a little nervous for what the day would hold for her. That dumb hat had put a target on her when it put her in Slytherin. "It will be a challenge, but it'll help you achieve your goals," that's what the hat had said to her. Only one night in and the challenge had most certainly began. 

 

Almost immediately after sitting at her new table, she had been offered hands to shake and a few compliments on adding her impressive lineage to the great house. A few older students had even offered to 'help her with whatever she needed'. Jace knew she would have to be on her guard to make sure she wouldn't be taken advantage of. She would not be used. 

 

The only people so far that she had taken a bit of a liking to were the twins that had also been sorted into Slytherin. Rose and Rory Stevens, they were a bit odd for sure, but they didn't seem to be quite as conniving or selfish as most of the other Slytherins she had encountered.

 

Jace took a moment to take in her room. The Slytherins each had their own small room with a bed, desk and chair, and a bookcase that went from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Jace was lucky enough to have her own small window, or porthole actually, that looked out into the murky depths of the lake. Jace considered the large slytherin banner that was affixed above her desk, the silver servant twisting and leering out at her.

 

Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be as bad as everyone made it out to be. After all, snakes were her favorite animal. She sighed and started to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts.

 

*************************

 

Sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, Jace was buttering her toast when Carrie came up to her. 

 

"Hey Carrie," Jace said hesitantly. Would Carrie still want to be friends with a Slytherin?

 

"Morning Jace," Carrie said with a small smile on her face. "Hard to believe we got sorted in such different houses, isn't it?"

 

Jace returned the smile, "Yeah, it is. Complete opposites. Though it won't be so bad, right? Well still have classes together, we've got herbology together right after lunch!"

 

"Of course, it shouldn't be too bad at all" Carrie replied, looking back over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table, "Well, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright, but I should be getting back. I'll see you after lunch Jace!"

 

"See you then," Jace waved Carrie off. That wasn't so bad, Jace thought. Hopefully things should work out without too much trouble. Carrie didn't seem like the type to judge her based off of ancient rivalries. 

 

"She appeared nice," Rose said from beside her. She must've quietly sat down while her and Carrie were talking. She brushed her raven black hair away from her pale face, so Jace could meet her nearly pitch black eyes. "That girl doesn't seem like your typical Gryffindor."

 

"Well that girl, Carrie, thought she was going to be placed in Hufflepuff," Jace explained. "I guess being placed in the other house took her off guard."

 

"While one Gryffindor may seem nice," Rory, the other twin said from Jaces other side, " be wary of the others. They may not overlook your status so easily." 

 

Jace looked between the two twins. If Rory had long hair like his sister, it would be nearly  
Impossible to tell the two apart. Even from the short conversation she had with them last night, she could tell they had a habit of finishing each other's thoughts.

 

Jace sighed, "Well, there's no point in worrying over it I guess. I can't help who I am..."

 

"Can't you though?" Rory asked cryptically.

 

Jace raised her eyebrows at the pair of them as they both got up and left the great hall. Jace liked them, but they were so odd. She turned back to her unfinished breakfast and ate quickly so she could go and try to find her first class.

 

*******************************************************

 

Carrie rushed to her first class with Kerin right beside her. they had gotten separated from the rest of the first year Gryffindors when a staircase decided to move while they were halfway up it. The two of them barely made it to their charms class in time. 

 

“Alright you two,” said the teacher, a short man with a large mustache. “Take your seats and we’ll get started on our first lesson. I am Professor Flitwick, and today we will be reading on basic wand movements necessary for charmwork!”

 

Carrie took a seat next to a dark skinned Gryffindor girl, with a curly haired bun tied on the top of her head, she hadn’t had a chance to meet yet. She started to take out her book, quill and parchment, the girl next to her suddenly whispered, “Is that the heart locket from Sailor Moon on the cover of your book?!”

 

“Umm, yeah, I think so,” carrie quietly replied. “This is my sister's old charms book, and she was really into sailor moon.”

 

“Do you watch any other animes?” The girl asked excitedly. “I didn't know of any other witches who watched them!”

 

“I’ve seen a few here and there but I’m no expert,” Carrie smiled. “I’m Carrie, by the way.”

 

“I’m Paisley, but seriously, what other shows have you-”

 

“Ahem, girls?” Professor Flitwick, said loudly, obviously seeing that they weren’t paying attention. “there will be plenty of time to talk after class. Miss Robinson, would you please read aloud to the class from your book, the twelve names of the basic wand movements?”

 

Paisley rolled her eyes and smirked at Carrie before starting the reading. Carrie laughed quietly to herself, it seemed like she had made a really tenacious friend. She was glad her sister had introduced to to at least a few different animes over the years, so her and Paisley would have a bit to talk about after class.

 

******************************************************

 

After class, Carrie quickly introduced Kerin to Paisley, and it turned out that Kerin was a huge anime fan. Her and Paisley made fast friends and the three of them were soon discussing a multitude of different shows.

 

“So Paisley,” Carrie asked, “Where did you watch all these different animes? Did you grow up in a wizarding household?”

 

“Well you see, my moms a squib, and she married a muggle. Growing up I saw a ton of animes. When I got a little older and started to show obvious signs of magic, my mom shipped me off to live with my grandparents who are proper wizards. She didn't like the fact that I could use magic but she couldn’t.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Kerin started, looking sympathetic. “That sounds horrible.”

 

“Oh don’t feel sorry for me,” Paisley said, unconcerned. “My mom is nuts. My grandparents are way cooler anyways. How did you guys watch so many shows yourselves? Do most wizard families have TVs?”

 

“I’m a half-blood, so my muggle mum introduced to many non-magic items, television included,” Kerin said.

 

“My sisters best friend at Hogwarts was muggleborn so she was the one that introduced our family to electronics,” Carrie added. “Although, with all the magic in our house, they didn’t always work properly…”

 

“I knew I couldn't bring any sort of electronics here,” Paisley started, “But I have the next best thing. When we get back to our dorms after classes, I’ll show you guys my manga collection!”

 

******************************************************

 

Jace was making her way down to the greenhouses with Rose and Rory. The other Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were walking slightly ahead of them. Jace was taking in the layout of the school grounds. Though she knew it was off-limits, Jace really wanted a chance to explore the forbidden forest. She could take her raven with her and try and find all sorts of creatures in there. She thought it was unfair that they had to wait until their third year to take Care of Magical Creatures. 

 

They were greeted at the greenhouses by a plump woman, covered in soil, with a large frayed hat. She introduced herself as Professor Sprout, and said they’d be working in greenhouse one, starting with a simple repotting of Bouncing Bulbs. After showing them a quick demonstration to avoid the bulbs from bouncing around and possibly hitting themselves or their classmates, the Professor started going around and putting them into pairs.

 

When she got to Jace, Rose and Rory, she paired the twins together. She then led Jace over to a brown haired Gryffindor girl, who looked a little shy, and possibly nervous.

 

“Hey, I’m Jace,” She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

 

“My names Sophie,” The Gryffindor replied. “this place is pretty crazy, huh?”

 

“It is! It’s neat, though, finally being able to do magic for real.”

 

Sophie started to look a little uncomfortable at this. “Yeah, I actually only learned a few months ago that all the crazy things I always seemed to do was magic. A lady came to our house to explain hogwarts and witches and wizards to me and everything.”

 

Ah, Jace thought, that explains the nervousness. “That must’ve come as a shock! It'll be even more shocking learning how to use all of it, I’m sure.” 

 

Jace looked over to the front of the class and saw Carrie giving her a small wave. She smiled back, genuinely happy. It looked as if she had two friends, both Gryffindors, that had no problem with her being a Slytherin.

 

Jace and Sophie had more fun than the rest of the class put together. The pair was honestly trying to do their work properly, but they quickly learned if they squeezed the bulbs a certain way, they could aim them and they bounce, or in this case shoot, right out of their hands. Jace unfortunately aimed bad and shot a bulb straight into the back of professor Sprouts head, which resulted in a loss of five house points.

 

*********************************************

 

Jace gathered her books and supplies after her last class of the day ended. Potions was going to be a trial, she could already tell. The potions master, Slughorn, had already started dawning over Jace, her name and lineage well known to the professor, who had a reputation for ‘collecting’ students whom he thought had a good chance of making it big in one way or another.

 

Jace huffed her way back to her common room to drop of her school big before dinner in the great hall. After her first day of class she was exhausted and considered skipping the meal and turning in early. Then she remember she and the other first years had already been given a load of school work to be done and she knew she wouldn't finish it on an empty stomach.

 

Jace trudged her way back up to the great hall from the dungeons, following the smell of warm food that awaited her. When she arrived in the great hall, almost immediately she heard her name being called. Looking over she say that Carrie and Sophie were waving her over to the Gryffindor table, eating and chatting merrily with a few other first years. Jace walked over and stood, a little stiffly, just short of the table. 

 

“Carrie, Sophie, evening! I trust you had a decent first day?” Jace asked politely.

 

“We did!” Carrie smiled back, “There's just so much learning to do here! I always assumed magic came easily, but it turns out it really doesn't,” she then gestured to the empty bench seat next to her. “Would you maybe want to join our table for dinner tonight?”

 

Jace quickly looked down the rest of the Gryffindor table. While most of the students clearly didn't notice her, there were a few older students peering, almost glaring, at Jace. She guessed that some prejudices were still going strong.

 

“Maybe another time… I've got a lot of work to do so I should probably just eat quickly and go back to my room…” she gave her two friends a small smile and quickly turned back to her table across the Great Hall. She found an empty seat at the end of the table next to the twins, pulling a plate of whatever was closest to her to quickly eat and leave.

 

“You didn't have to say no to your Gryffindor friend,” Rosie spoke quietly. 

 

“Challenging old stereotypes would have been… amusing,” Rory chimed in.

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence guys,” Jace responded, “but I'm honestly not looking to duel any seventh years by first day.”

 

“But your second day would be a much better possibility,” Rosie replied cryptically. After a few more moments sitting in silence, the twins left, leaving Jace to ponder the possibilities of the outcome of an inner house rivalry so early in the year.


End file.
